


We're Just Friends, Dad.

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, But he really does, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Stiles are dating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski doesn't Approve, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, it all works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I’m glad. I hate to have to forbid you from seeing Derek. He’s a bad influence, and I don’t even want you to see him let alone dating him.” John says, and Stiles feels his insides run cold. John pats him on his back, and leaves Stiles alone to do his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Friends, Dad.

Stiles is busy distracting himself on the highest level of Candy Crush he has ever been on, and he has almost cleared all of the jelly when he hears his window open. He tries not to smile, and look like he wasn’t paying attention. Stiles clears the last jelly, and finally looks up to see Derek Hale frowning at him. “What’s up, dude?” Stiles asks, and Derek rolls his eyes before climbing on the bed. Stiles isn’t even bothered by this anymore since Derek has been getting close to him for a while now.

            “Don’t call me dude.” Derek hisses, and he buries his face into one of Stiles’ pillow’s before closing his eyes.

            “Are you smelling my pillow?” Stiles asks, amused and Derek doesn’t dignify that with a response. Instead, he just toes off his shoes and pulls his legs on the bed. Stiles just sighs before pulling his covers over Derek. “Seriously, why are you here?” Stiles asks, and Derek huffs. Stiles just rolls his eyes before sitting with his back to the wall, and crosses his legs.

            “Are we dating?” Derek asks after an extended pause, and Stiles jumps because he thought that Derek was asleep. Stiles makes a weird noise because he isn’t really sure how to answer that. He isn’t sure what to say because he honestly does think they are dating. They go out to eat with just them, they cuddle, and they have kissed on several occasions.

            Stiles looks down to see that Derek still has his eyes closed, but his hands are closed into tight fists. “Yes.” Stiles says, softly and he really hopes his isn’t projecting with his emotions. Derek unclenches his fists, nuzzles his head into Stiles’ hips, and throws his hand across Stiles’ lap before falling back asleep.

            That’s that, Stiles thinks. He goes back to playing his game before he yawns. He worms out of Derek’s grip to shower, and then he crawls back into bed to cuddle with his now boyfriend.

****

            It’s not as easy as Stiles wanted it to be. He honestly thought that is was just going to be like it was before, but it isn’t.

            At all.

            Derek is just as bad at feelings now as he was last week, and Stiles rubs his eyes in annoyance when he tries to tell Derek about his day while making dinner and Derek spaces out. “See? You don’t listen!” Stiles hisses, and Derek looks at him in surprise.

            “I was listening. You had a test in one of class that you forgot about, but you still think you did well. Your dad is working too much again, and you’re worried.” Derek says, and Stiles makes a humming noise because that is what he said.

            “Oh, well then.” Stiles says, putting a grilled cheese sandwich on Derek’s plate from where he was making them for dinner in Derek’s loft. Derek looks at him fondly before taking a bite of the sandwich and going back to his book he was reading. “No books at the table.” Stiles says instead, and the corners of Derek’s mouth lift up.

            “What was that, Stiles? I’m reading.” Derek says, and Stiles stabs him with the spatula in his hand.

            “Keeping talking like that, and you’ll be sleeping alone tonight.” Stiles warns, and Derek’s face get serious.

            “You wouldn’t make me sleep alone would you?” Derek says, snaking his arm around Stiles’ waist to pull him closer. Stiles lets himself be pulled closer while he munches on his sandwich while Derek rubs his face against Stiles’ shirt.

            “I guess not.” Stiles admits, and Derek smiles softly at him. That is another thing that Stiles cannot get used to. Derek smiles at him. Derek always smiles at him, even before they started dating, but now it is a soft, private smile that makes Stiles feel warm and fuzzy.

            Stiles leans down and kisses Derek, leaving crumbs on his face. Derek wrinkles up his face in disgust, and Stiles roars with laughter as he moves to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

****

            “Stiles, can I talk to you?” John asks, and Stiles looks up from his desk from where he wasn’t really doing his homework.

            “Yeah, Dad.” Stiles says, and he puts his phone face down to look at his father. John awkward walks around his room before stopping to look at his son with his arms crossed.

            “What is your relationship with Derek Hale?” John asks, and Stiles gapes at him before turning in his chair slowly.

            “Why are you asking?” Stiles says, carefully and John stares at him. Stiles isn’t sure how his father would react to the news of Stiles dating a man that his father once arrested for murder, even though Stiles was of age.

            “A deputy saw you and Hale in town earlier today holding hands.” John says, and Stiles tries not change his facial expression because he and Derek had gone out to see a movie so he couldn’t deny that it was them.  

            “Oh.” Stiles says, and John raises and eyebrow. “We’re just friends, Dad.” Stiles lies, and he instant feels his stomach clench up because he hates lying to his father.

            “I don’t hold hands with my friends.” John says, with his eyebrows at his son with an unamused expression.

            “You and your friends aren’t that close.” Stiles says, and he goes back to his homework. He expects his father to leave, but he doesn’t.

            “Well, I’m glad. I hate to have to forbid you from seeing Derek. He’s a bad influence, and I don’t even want you to see him let alone dating him.” John says, and Stiles feels his insides run cold. John pats him on his back, and leaves Stiles alone to do his homework.

****

            “So, I may have made an uh-oh.” Stiles says, going into Derek’s loft. Derek looks up from where he was just lying on the couch. He gives Stiles a stern look.

            “Are you hurt?” Derek asks, and Stiles shakes his head. “Are you in danger?” Derek asks, and Stiles shakes his head. “Is anyone else from the pack in danger?” Derek asks, and Stiles huffs before shaking his head again. “Then I don’t care.” Derek says, laying back down. Stiles rolls his eyes, and goes to lay on him. Derek sighs in annoyance, but wraps his arms around him to bring him closer.

            “It’s so cute how you pretend to hate cuddling.” Stiles says, and Derek tries to scowl at him, but fails. They lay in silence and Stiles just listens to Derek’s heartbeat as he tries to stay still. “So, I may have told my dad that we were just friends.” Stiles admits quietly, and Derek pulls Stiles away from him to look at him with distain.

            “What?” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at him. Derek stands up and dumps Stiles back on the couch. “Are you embarrassed of me?” Derek asks, quietly and Stiles wants to laugh in disbelief because nothing Derek could do would embarrass him.

            “No, Derek. I just. He freaked out and said you were a bad influence, and I was afraid that he was going to make me break up with you.” Stiles whispers, and Derek frowns at him.

            “You’re an adult, Stiles. He can’t keep you from me.” Derek argues, and Stiles smiles at him because Derek just wants Stiles to be with him. Stiles sits up, and gently drags Derek by his arm to lay on top of him on the couch. Derek allows himself to be manhandled, and when Stiles kisses him his face softens.

            “I’ll fix it, Derek.” Stiles promises, and Derek rolls his eyes playfully. Derek licks into Stiles’ mouth with as emotion as he can muster, and Stiles makes a groan of surprise. Derek hardly ever kisses him like this, and Stiles enjoys as much as he can.

            “Want to stay the night?” Derek asks, breathlessly and Stiles nods his head rapidly.

****

            Stiles is sitting on his bed doing his homework when he father busts into his room without knocking causing Stiles to fall backwards in his chair. “Good news, son.” John says, and Stiles internally panics because his father never has good news.

            “Yeah?” Stiles asks, carefully and his father smiles at him. Stiles gives him a cautious smile back.

            “Yes. There’s a new deputy that I set you up on a date with. You need to leave now so you’re not late.” John says, and he walks out.

            “Dad!” Stiles calls after him when he manages to speak again, and John gives him a careful look.

            “Yes?” John says, innocently and Stiles waves his hands in front of his face.

            “Date? No!” Stiles yells, and John smiles at him.

            “I’ve already said you’d be there, so don’t embarrass me and not show up. His name is Evan, and he is probably already at the restaurant so go.” John says, and Stiles just gapes at his father. Derek is going to be so upset with him when he finds out.

            “Okay, fine. I will go, but I’m not happy about it. And I’m only staying for five minutes.” Stiles says, and he grabs his keys not even bothering to change.

****

            Stiles finds Evan at the restaurant, and Stiles has to admit he is handsome but he is no Derek. Evan smiles at him, and Stiles reluctantly returns it. “You must be Stiles.” Evan says, and Stiles nods. Even gestures for him to sit down, so he does.

            “Look, it’s nice to meet you but I have a boyfriend.” Stiles says, and Evan frowns in confusion.

            “But the Sheriff said you were single?” Evan says, and Stiles smiles apologetically at him.

            “Well, my dad doesn’t really approve of my choice in men apparently.” Stiles admits, and Evan nods like he understands.

            “I get it. Well, we can still have dinner as friends.” Evan suggests, and Stiles smiles and nods.

            They talk about themselves, and Stiles makes a mental note to introduce Derek to Evan because he thinks that they would be friends. Then again, Derek dislikes anyone who isn’t pack. Evan is in the middle of a story about his home town when he looks out the window, and frowns. “That guy keeps staring at us.” Evan observes, and Stiles is still laughing about Evan’s story when he turns to see who he is talking about and he freezes mid drink.

            It’s Derek.

            It’s Derek and he looks pissed off, hurt, and sad. Stiles feels a terrible pang in his chest before he watches Derek turn on his heels to leave. “Shit.” Stiles says, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Evan raises his eyebrows, and looks curious at Stiles.

            “Do you know him?” Evan asks, curiously and Stiles fights the urge to bang his hand repeatedly on the table.

            “Yeah, that’s my boyfriend.” Stiles admits, and Evan looks at him in shock.

            “Oh, gosh. I am so sorry, Stiles.” Evan says, genuinely and Stiles tries to give him a small smile.

            “I need to go after him before he does something stupid.” Stiles says, and Evan frowns.

            “He’s not dangerous is he?” Evan asks, and Stiles actually laughs. Derek may yell at Stiles, but he would never hit Stiles.

            “Of course not. I would never date anyone dangerous. Do me a favor and tell my dad that this went well, but we’re just better off as friends.” Stiles asks, and Evan raises his glass in agreement.

            Stiles pays for his food, and he heads nervously to Derek’s loft.

****

            Stiles debates knocking on his boyfriend’s door, he really hopes that Derek still wants him, but he just ends up walking in. Derek is angrily pacing the floor, and he glares up at Stiles before continuing his pacing. Stiles carefully walks into the living room while he watches his boyfriend. “It wasn’t what it looked like.” Stiles whispers, and Derek whips his head up.

            “Not what it looked like.” Derek mocks, and Stiles stands his ground. “Because it looked like a date, Stiles.” Derek yells, and Stiles gets angry.

            “Is that what you fucking think? That I would go out with some guy while I’m with you?” Stiles yells, and Derek looks so angry. Stiles takes a step forward, and Derek holds his hand up.

            “Stop, Stiles.” Derek grits out, and Stiles laughs sarcastically before taking three steps forward to get into Derek’s bubble.

            “Oh, yeah? What the fuck are you going to do about it, Hale?” Stiles mocks, and Derek pushes him against the wall hard before kissing him roughly.

            It’s not a nice a kiss. It is a clash of teeth, lips, and tongue as Derek shoves Stiles harder against the wall. Stiles moans loudly into the kiss, and Derek growls into his ear. “Shut up.” Derek hisses, and Stiles grabs him by his hair to pull him into another biting kiss.

            “Make me.” Stiles tells him, and Derek pulls him against the wall so that Stiles can hook his legs around Derek’s waist. Stiles can feel himself getting hard as Derek manhandles him against the wall.

            “I will fucking make you.” Derek snarls, and Stiles whimpers at his tone. He loves when Derek gets rough with him while they fuck. They haven’t been sleeping together long, just long enough to tell what they like. Derek likes when Stiles rides him, and Stiles likes to be manhandled. Stiles doesn’t think he can formulate words when Derek squeezes his ass through his jeans.

            “Too many fucking clothes.” Stiles whines, and Derek growls at him. Stiles knows that despite the fact he isn’t a werewolf, he still considers Derek his Alpha. So when Derek growls at him, Stiles finds himself baring his neck and closing his eyes. Derek stops what he doing to just stare at the pale, breakable skin of Stiles’ neck. Stiles has never bared his neck for Derek, Derek thinks briefly that Stiles doesn’t really understand what he is really doing, and Derek licks a strip  on the skin that goes from Stiles’ collarbone to his jaw.

            At the feeling of Derek licking his skin, he flutters his eyes open at the feeling. Derek looks him in the eye with his eyes Alpha red before turning his neck to the side, and presenting his neck to Stiles. Stiles gasps because he has read that Alpha werewolves only bare their necks to the people they trust because by an Alpha baring their necks it symbolizes equality in rank. Stiles licks at the same patch of skin that Derek did to him before kissing Derek, and this time it is soft.

            “I can smell him on you.” Derek growls, pulling away from the kiss causing Stiles to whine. Derek buries his head into the junction of Stiles’ shoulder, and inhales deeply. “Smells like cheap cologne.” Derek growls, and Stiles wants to chuckle because Evan was wearing too much cologne.

            “So what are you going to do about it?” Stiles challenges, and Derek nips at his neck before tossing Stiles onto the sofa. Stiles looks up him with hungry eyes that Derek has never seen on him.

            “Take off your clothes.” Derek demands, and Stiles instantly complies. Derek loves how eager Stiles is to please him, but he knows that he would jump in front of a train if Stiles even hinted it would mildly amuse him. He watches Stiles strip while licking his lips. He loves how Stiles’ pale skin is sprinkled with moles, how long his torso is, and how wreck he looks whenever Derek stares at him.

            Derek pushes him flat on his back before straddling him. Stiles whines when Derek rocks his jean covered crotch against his bare cock. Stiles is already hard, his dick is leaking precome, and runs his hand over it. Stiles buckles into his touch before Derek lays his hand flat on his chest before pushing him back down on the sofa. He knows that Stiles loves it when he gets rough with him. Derek lets Stiles take off his shirt, but he slaps Stiles’ hands away when he tries to unbutton his jeans. “Why were you with him?” Derek demands to know, and Stiles is panting and trying to not touch himself.

            “D-Dad. H-He set us up.” Stiles pants, and Derek growls to himself before he stands up to unbutton his jeans. Stiles watches him lustfully as Derek rips down his jeans and boxers with one motion.

            “And you just went along with it?” Derek asks, and he knows he shouldn’t. Stiles cannot say no to his father, Derek knows this, but he wants to hear what Stiles has to say for himself. Stiles is not looking at him, and Derek pulls him up by his chin to get Stiles to look at him.

            “I-I didn’t know what to do.” Stiles admits, and Derek nods. He gets why John would be nervous about Derek dating his son, but John doesn’t know that Derek loves Stiles. Derek hasn’t told him that yet, but he will. Derek kisses Stiles, and then straddles him again. He reaches into his jeans to pull out a small packet of lube, and Stiles watches him. Derek can feel him twitching with excitement. They had sex yesterday, but it never enough for Stiles.

            “Do you want me to fuck you?” Derek asks, and Stiles whimpers with need. Derek lubes his finger before teasing running it across Stiles’ entrance. “Answer me.” Derek demands, stopping his movements.

            “Yes! Please, Derek. Need you to fuck me. Make me smell like you and only you.” Stiles pants, and Derek enters two of his finger without meeting much resistance. Stiles grinds himself down on Derek’s hand, and Derek closes his eyes at the feeling. Derek pulls out his fingers, and shifts himself until he is on the edge of the sofa.

            “Blow me before I open you up more.” Derek says, and Stiles nods rapidly. Stiles moves into the space between Derek’s legs, and licks at his dick before taking all the way down to the back of his throat. Derek moans at the wet feeling of Stiles mouth, and he has to keep himself from fucking Stiles’ mouth. “Your mouth is so perfect. So wet and warm.” Derek whispers, and Stiles hums in acknowledgement. Derek watches as Stiles bobs his head up and down, and he watches as his cock disappears and reappears from Stiles mouth. “Stop.” Derek tells him, and Stiles pulls off with a delicious pop. His lips are swollen and puffy, and Derek kisses him deep to taste himself mixed with Stiles.

            Stiles gets back on his back with his legs spread open wide, and Derek shoves three of his fingers deep in Stiles. Stiles hisses at the feeling, but Derek knows he loves it. Derek pulls out his fingers, and without any warning his shoves his dick into Stiles.

            “Fuck.” Stiles says, and Derek nips and bites at his neck. He stays still for a minute before beginning some light rocking of his hips. Stiles moves with him, so Derek pulls out almost all of the way before thrusting back in. “Derek!” Stiles cries out, and Derek continues his fast pace.

            “Say my fucking name, baby.” Derek says, and Stiles claws at his back trying to find something to grab onto. “Don’t know how fucking angry I was to see you out with someone else.” Derek grunts out, and Stiles moans loudly. Stiles loves when Derek gets possessive and jealous.

            “Didn’t want to.” Stiles moans out, and Derek thrusts his hips harder and harder. Stiles is panting beneath him, and Derek doesn’t think Stiles has even looked better than he does now. “Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek slows his thrust down to a slow level to tease Stiles.

            “What, Stiles? Tell me what you want.” Derek says, and Stiles groans in annoyance as Derek all but stops.

            “Pick me up, and fuck me against the wall.” Stiles demands, and Derek grins at him.

            “Maybe I shouldn’t. I don’t think you deserve it after what you did.” Derek says, and Stiles whines underneath as he tries to rock his hips to get Derek to move more. When Derek doesn’t, Stiles whines loudly.

            “I’m sorry just please.” Stiles begs, and Derek thrust hard into him as a reward. Stiles throws his head back in pleasure, and Derek licks his throat.

            “Are you going to tell your father that we’re dating?” Derek asks, and Stiles looks up at him. Stiles understands now that Derek just wants to be a part of his life, and he wants Stiles to show him off in a way.

            “Fuck, yes! I will take out a billboard if I have too so just fuck me.” Stiles demands, and Derek grins at him. He easily manages to pick up Stiles, and without even pulling out, he slams Stiles into the wall, and begins fucking up into him. “Derek, yes.” Stiles moans, and Derek just continues. Stiles’ cock is rubbing against his stomach, and Derek takes it in his hand. The first few drags of his hand are dry, but soon enough of Stiles’ precome leaks out to work as lube.

            Without warning, Stiles comes all over Derek’s hand and clenches around him. Stiles yells Derek’s name, and he slumps his head over on Derek shoulder as Derek continues to give a few hard thrust to get Stiles though his orgasm and chase his. Derek comes in Stiles as he nips and bites all of Stiles’ neck and shoulder.

            Somehow they manage to make it back to the sofa, still come covered Derek is going to regret that later when the pack can smell it on the sofa they all sit on, and Stiles is laying with his head on Derek’s chest. Stiles smells worried and upset, and Derek frowns. “What’s wrong, Stiles?” Derek asks, and he can see that Stiles is debating lying. It is amazing how when you love someone, you notice small things like that.

            “Are you mad at me? I mean I know we just had angry sex, but are you really mad at me?” Stiles asks, and Derek kisses him on the lips before answering.

            “No. I’m upset because it hurt me to see with someone else even if it wasn’t a real date, but it’s not your fault.” Derek tells him, and Stiles burrows his face into Derek’s chest which still has some of Stiles’ seed on it.

            “Yes, it is. I should just tell my dad the truth.” Stiles says, and Derek makes a humming noise of agreement. “As soon as I shower. And sleep.” Stiles says, and he is already closing his eyes.

            “Shower first. You’re leaking come.” Derek says, and he traces his the line of leaking liquid before running his finger across Stiles’ hole. Stiles jerks away instantly with a hiss.

            “Too sensitive, dude.” Stiles hisses, and Derek laughs.

            “Don’t call me dude.” Derek tells him, and Stiles rolls his eyes before getting up to shower with Derek on his heels.

****

            “Hey, Dad, can we talk?” Stiles asks, and John looks up from where he was reading the paper to answer. He nods his head, and he notices Derek Hale standing awkwardly in his living room.

            “Are you finally ready to admit that you’re seeing Derek Hale?” John asks, taking a drink of his coffee. Stiles sputters before answering.

            “I thought you said you would forbid it!” Stiles says, and John just smiles at his son. “How did you know?” Stiles wonders, and John laughs.

            “You can’t lie to your old man, plus no guy holds hands with his friend.” John says, and Derek lets loose a surprised bubble of laughter.

            “Okay fine. It wasn’t my best response.” Stiles says, annoyed and Derek mumbles a ‘you think’ under his breath. “So help me, I will make it work with Evan!” Stiles threatens, and Derek get silent. “So you’re okay with this. Derek and I?” Stiles ask, nervously and Derek looks at him with uncertain eyes.

            “As long as you’re happy, son. Have a good day, boys.” John says, laughing while he puts his dishes in the sink. Stiles is glaring at Derek with a mixture of anger and fondness that has John chuckling to himself as he goes to his car.

            “I thought it was a plausible lie!” John hears his son yell at Derek from the house, and he hears Derek laugh in response. John shakes his head before getting into his car.

            “Kids today.” He mumbles to himself.


End file.
